


The Forsaken

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, Post Episode 33
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Itulah satu-satunya mimpi yang kupunya.
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Mengambil waktu setelah episode 33.

Aku turut bahagia untukmu. Sungguh. Akhirnya kau bebas memilih jalanmu sendiri.

Sama seperti kau, semua yang pernah kita lakukan dulu juga bukanlah kehendakku. Menyedihkan jika aku harus mengingat kembali hari-hari itu. Karena dari situ aku sadar, aku tidak seberuntung mereka berdua.

Jujur, aku sangat mengagumimu. Akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagiku jika kita bisa bertarung bersama. Tapi... dia menghancurkan semuanya. Karena pada akhirnya, kau dan aku bersama justru untuk sebuah rencana yang biadab. 

Kini, setelah semuanya berakhir dan kau bebas memilih jalanmu sendiri, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana nasibku ke depannya. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku belum pernah sekalipun mendampingimu untuk sebuah kebaikan selain menjadi salah satu alat dari skema permainan lelaki terkutuk itu. Kau kini telah kembali kepada mereka dan aku terbengkalai.

Andai...

Andai saja aku bisa mendapat satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertarung bersamamu demi sebuah kebaikan, aku akan dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya. Walaupun itu akan menjadi pertarungan yang pertama dan terakhir bersamamu, aku rela. Setidaknya, aku pernah berada di sisi Valkyrie sebagai Rider, bukan sebagai Raider.

Itulah satu-satunya mimpi yang kupunya.

Ya, itu saja.

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang minta POV Progrise Key, sudah dikabulkan. 😁
> 
> Makasih udah baca. ❤


End file.
